


Seeing You In These Lights

by Pyrilios



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Devious Clarke, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, One Shot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrilios/pseuds/Pyrilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke looks practically edible and Lexa happens to be hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You In These Lights

Clarke is her bright shining self, all smiles and waves, her curled hair bouncing around her shoulders. Her dress follows every curve almost as closely as Lexa's eyes. Eyes, dark despite the flashing lights around them. Long fingers are pressed into Clarke's side, protective, commanding. Taking claim. That smirk was not for the cameras but Clarke was glad to take the picture either way. They continue the walk down the red carpet, dynamic producer Lexa and Oscar nominated Clarke Griffin hand in hand. They stop for pictures with Lexa growing more handsy, her grip getting tighter every few feet. Clarke catches a glimpse of her lovers face and this particular smile pulses with triumph. Lexa draws closer and Clarke mumbles in jest. "You look like you're about to devour me." It comes out heavier than she intended and Lexa's strides become longer and more determined. She's smiling down at Clarke with that secret knowing grin. Clarke starts to wonder that Lexa is up to something. 

 

They finally enter the building, the small hall before the theatre house is huge and bright. Diamond chandeliers and sparkling jewelry worn by those not yet seated. Lexa doesn't see anything but Clarke. She's absolutely aware how touchy she was being before and it hasn't ended. She takes Clarke by the hand and guides her to the left of where they should actually be headed. Clarke follows with a short protest. "Where are we-" They enter a tight shadowed crevice untouched by the many lights and it's Lexa taking her breath away. "Clarke, you look entirely in need of devouring." Then she's back to kissing, tongue exploring, hands sliding further and further up those thighs. She's pushing Clarke against the wall, sucking slightly on the neck offered to her. Clarke is all deep breathes and struggling for control but she can't help mewling when Lexa's fingers brush her bare sex. "Oh.." It only takes a moment of realization before Lexa is squatting down, grabbing the back of Clarke's thighs for balance. She's relentless, stroking for all she's worth, taking a throbbing Clarke between her teeth. Clarke's got her hand over her own mouth fighting not to moan too loud but it drips between her fingers. Lexa is putting in work, sucking from the back of her throat, dragging the tip of her tongue directly against Clarke's swollen clitoris. She's close. Clarke is finished with one last flick, her eyes rolling back before closing, her teeth biting into her hand. She's barely there as Lexa pulls her dress down and leans over her, waiting. "You planned this." Lexa is grinning, an eyebrow quirked up. Clarke can only sputter a chuckle and nod. "Best fucking plan I've had all day."


End file.
